


Pasar Página / Move On

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Beginning of Part 5, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Headcanon, LCDP Part 5, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Raquel and Sergio speak for the first time since her rescue.But, to her great surprise, he’s not alone.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699552
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. ESP

La banda se había establecido de nuevo dentro del Banco y la seguridad de sus paredes.

Gandía, todavía vivo, estaba bien asegurado con varias cadenas, incluyendo una alrededor de su despreciable cuello.

Cuando todo se calmó, Raquel finalmente hizo la llamada que había estado desesperada por hacer.

“¿Profesor?”

En el otro lado, Sergio respiró un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Ella realmente estaba bien.

“Lisboa,” la saludó con la mayor calma que pudo. “¿Cómo estás?”

“Estoy bien,” le aseguró. “Estuve un poco asustada por un momento, pero ya estoy bien.” Raquel sonrió. “Te he echado de menos, he echado de menos el sonido de tu voz.”

“Raquel, por favor.” Él intentó interrumpirla. “Hay algo que tengo que decirte.”

Ella frunció el ceño. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Lisboa...” una voz familiar dijo seductoramente, dejando a Raquel completamente en shock. “¿Qué llevas puesto?”

“¿Alicia?”

“Sí, cariño, soy yo.” La otra mujer sonrió maliciosamente, pero puso una voz lastimada. “¿Qué pasa? ¿No me has echado de menos a mí también?”

Raquel se enfrió como una piedra, la furia corriendo a través de ella.

“No,” dijo con dureza. “Te prometo que no.”

“Ay, es una pena. Yo te he echado de menos.”

“¿Alguien puede explicar qué mierda está pasando?” Raquel exigió.

“Aquí la Inspectora Sierra...” Sergio lo explicó. “Me encontró a mí y a nuestro escondrijo. Todavía no sé bien cómo.”

“Ah, soy muy lista,” interrumpió Alicia con una sonrisa. “Y, la verdad es que no eres tan listo como yo pensaba. O sea, prácticamente me guiaste hasta aquí por la mano.”

“Sea como fuera...”

“¡Lo pillé!” añadió ella alegremente.

“¿Qué quieres, Alicia?” preguntó Raquel, ya harta otra vez de sus tonterías.

“Una tregua. No, una alianza,” decidió. “Ya intenté hacer un trato con El Profesor, pero él ha decidido dejarlo en tus manos. ¡Qué feminista! Realmente has tenido suerte esta vez, ¿eh?”

“¿Qué tipo de alianza?”

“Sabes... Tú me lavas la espalda, yo lavo la tuya. Algo así.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Tamayo me ha jodido. Nosotras las mujeres no podemos escaparnos de nada, ¿verdad? Especialmente en un lugar como aquel. Él me dejó cargar con la culpa por mi propia cuenta. No me queda nada. Quiero que él y los suyos paguen,” dijo amargamente. “A cambio, les ayudaré con el atraco.”

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado.

“¿Tenemos un trato, Inspectora Murillo?” Alicia presionó.

“Sí,” murmuró Raquel después de un rato. La ira regresó. “Pero si le tocas siquiera un pelo en su cabeza...”

“¿Qué, me vas a matar?”

“Por supuesto que sí.”

“Uy, ¡qué peligrosa! No te preocupes, Raquelita. No voy a tocar a tu querido Profesor.”

“¡Sierra!” La paciencia de acero de Sergio finalmente se había roto. Se calmó antes de continuar. “¿Puedes darnos un momento a solas, por favor?”

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Vale, de todas formas necesito mear de nuevo. Mi maldita vejiga es del tamaño de un cacahuete estos días.” A Raquel le dijo: “Hablaremos pronto... _Lisboa_.”

Cuando estaban solos, él se dirigió a Raquel.

“Entiendo que las circunstancias no son las ideales, pero no tengo alternativa por ahora.”

“Sergio, no puedes confiar en ella,” le dijo Raquel con firmeza.

“Ya lo sé. Pero mantén a tus amigos cerca...”

“Y tus enemigos aún más cerca,” terminó Raquel, con un asentimiento. “Simplemente ten cuidado.”

“Lo tendré.” Su corazón se aceleró. “Y tú ten cuidado ahí dentro. No puedo perderte de nuevo.”

“Nunca me perderás, Profesor. Te hablaré pronto.”

Terminaron la comunicación.

Alicia no era de fiar.

Y aunque Raquel no podía proteger a Sergio directamente de la astucia e ingenio de Alicia, necesitaba advertir a sus compañeros del posible peligro que enfrentaban desde dentro...


	2. ENG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [English translation of _Pasar Página_ ]

The gang had settled back inside the Bank and the safety of its walls.

Gandía, still very much alive, was properly secured with several chains, including one around his worthless neck.

When everything was calm, Raquel finally made the call she’d been desperate to make.

“Profesor?”

On the other side, Sergio breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She really was okay.

“Lisboa,” he greeted her as calmly as he managed. “How are you?”

“I’m alright,” she assured him. “I was a bit scared for a moment there, but I’m okay now.” Raquel smiled. “I’ve missed you, I’ve missed the sound of your voice.”

“Raquel, please.” he tried to cut her off. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

She frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Lisboa…” a familiar voice said seductively, leaving Raquel completely in shock. “What are you wearing?”

“Alicia?”

“Yes, darling, it’s me.” The other woman smiled maliciously, but put on a hurt voice. “What’s wrong? Didn’t you miss me as well?”

Raquel went stone cold, fury coursing through her.

“No,” she said harshly. “I can promise you I didn’t.”

“Ooh, that’s a shame. I missed _you_.”

“Can anyone explain what the fuck is going on?” Raquel demanded.

“Inspector Sierra here…” Sergio explained. “found me and our hideaway. I’m still not sure how.”

“Oh, I’m very clever,” Alicia interjected with a smirk. “And, the truth is, you’re not as clever as I had given you credit for. I mean, you practically lead me here by the hand.”

“However it was…”

“I caught him!” she added brightly.

“What do you want, Alicia?” Raquel asked, already fed up again with her bullshit.

“A truce. No, a partnership,” she decided. “I already tried to make a deal with El Profesor, but he’s decided to leave it up to you. Such a feminist. You really lucked out this time, uh?”

“What kind of partnership?”

“You know… You rub my back, I rub yours. Something like that.”

“Why?”

“Tamayo screwed me over. Us women can’t get away with anything, can we? Especially in a place like that. He let me take the fall on my own. I have nothing left. I want him and the rest of them to pay,” she said bitterly. “In return, I will help you with the Heist.”

There was silence from the other side.

“Do we have a deal, Inspector Murillo?” Alicia pressed.

“Yes,” Raquel muttered after a while. The anger returned. “But if you so much as touch a hair on his head–”

“What, you’ll kill me?”

“You’re goddamn right I will.”

“ _Uy_ , how dangerous! Don’t worry, Raquelita. I’m not going to touch your darling Profesor.”

“Sierra!” Sergio’s steel patience had finally snapped. He calmed himself before continuing. “Can you please give us a moment alone?”

She shrugged. “Fine, I need to pee again, anyway. My damn bladder is the size of a peanut these days.” To Raquel she said, “Talk you to soon… _Lisboa_.”

When they were alone, he spoke to Raquel.

“I understand the circumstances are less than ideal, but I don’t really have a choice right now.”

“Sergio, you can’t trust her,” Raquel told him adamantly.

“I know. But keep your friends close…”

“And your enemies closer,” Raquel finished, with a nod. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” His heart quickened. “And you be careful in there. I can’t lose you again.”

“You’ll never lose me, Profesor. I’ll talk to you soon.”

They ended the communication.

Alicia was not to be trusted.

And while Raquel might not be able to protect Sergio directly from Alicia’s guile and wit, she needed to warn her companions of the possible danger they were facing from within…


End file.
